


Duty Honor Country

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [116]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Grace Diggle visits Prue in the hospital before she leaves for college.





	Duty Honor Country

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This is not the story I intended to post today. I had planned on an early smut fic with our OT3, but the muse wouldn't cooperate. The fic I am posting is a little bit of fluff that is set up a later multi chapter fic with Grace at the heart of it.
> 
> This installment is 107/116. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

A soft knock on the hospital room door was followed by, "Hi, Uncle Tommy."

Tommy pushed his reading glasses to the top of his head and smiled, "Hi, sweetheart.  Shouldn't you be out having one last day of fun with your friends?"

"Nah," Grace said as she placed a kiss on a sleeping Prue's forehead.  "I thought I'd stop by and see you both since you missed my party yesterday."

"Prue was upset she missed it," Tommy said looking at his daughter. It had been two days since Prue’s appendectomy and she’d missed Grace’s farewell party. Prue had begged to be allowed to attend the party, and Oliver, Felicity and Tommy had felt terrible that another surgery had prevented their daughter from doing something she wanted. Tommy was grateful that Grace had stopped by before she left for college the next morning. Prue would be devastated if she didn’t get to say goodbye to her cousin.

Grace held up a colorful bag, "I brought her presents and cupcakes."

"That's why you’re her favorite cousin," Tommy gave Grace a hug.  "She’ll be up soon, if you don't have anywhere else to be."

“I don’t have anywhere to be.” Grace sat down and took Prue's hand.  “How’s she doing?”

“She’s been a little trooper,” Tommy took his daughter’s other hand. “The doctor thinks she’ll be able to go home tomorrow.”

"This is going to be the worst part," Grace looped one of Prue’s curls around her finger.

"We’re all going to miss you too, but Thanksgiving is only a few months away," Tommy reassured her.  "We'll send the jet for you. You'll hardly miss us."

Grace shook her head, "Not that.  I mean, I'm going to miss everyone.  It's just - what if she’s in the hospital again?  I’ll be so far away," Grace wiped a tear from her eyes.

Tommy handed his niece a tissue.  "I can't promise that any of us won't end up in the hospital, but I can promise that if there is a family emergency, and you feel like you need to come home, we will always send the jet for you.  Even if you just want to come home for the weekend because you miss your mom and dad."

Grace gave him a watery smile, "I think I'll be the only one at West Point with full access to a private jet."

"There have to be some advantages for putting up with me all these years," Tommy teased.

"Are you still mad at me?" Graced asked shyly.

“Mad?” he asked with surprise.

“When you didn’t come to the party yesterday, I thought you were still angry with my decision. I know you disapprove,” Grace said sadly. “Don’t tell Uncle Ollie or Uncle Roy, but you’re my favorite and I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

Tommy took her hand, "Hey, I was never mad at you.  It's just - I want all of you kids to be safe.  I'm so incredibly proud of you and your choice, but it makes me worry. Between your parents, Ollie, Felicity, Roy and William - I have enough soldiers in my life. I wanted a less dangerous life for our kids."

"I've had some great role models in my life," she told him.  "Everyone - including you - has taught me that to serve a greater purpose than myself is the highest calling."

"I've come to terms with West Point, but if you even think of joining ARGUS, I will be very cross with you," he said with a grin.  Lyla and John had always been straightforward with her and Grace understood that her mom was the second in command of a covert agency. She also knew that Oliver had a very complicated past with the agency, but she’d been sworn to secrecy.

Grace's face lit up, "Deal."

"Da?" Prue asked sleepily.

"Hi, monkey," Tommy leaned over his daughter.  "Did you have a good nap?"

Prue’s eyes went wide with panic, "Did I miss Nate? Did he leave?"

"No," Tommy smoothed her hair, "Nate’s coming with mommy and daddy in a few hours." He stepped back, "Look who is here to see you."

"Grace," Prue squealed.

"Hi, Prue." Grace sat on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Prue shrugged and then held out a stuffed bunny, "Mommy and dads got me a new bunny."

"She's very pretty," Grace said as she hugged the toy, "and very soft.  It's a pretty good bunny.  I guess you won't want what I got you," Grace teased as she put the bag she brought between them.

Prue looked to Tommy for permission.

"Go ahead," Tommy laughed.

Prue opened the bag and pulled out a brown plush rabbit that was as big as she was.  "Look, da.  It's so soft."

Tommy reached out and touched the bunny, "It is very soft."

"Thank you, Grace," Prue beamed, "I love him."

Grace laughed, "You're welcome. There's more in the bag."

Prue’s eyes went wide and she reached into the bag. Her eyes twinkled with delight as she removed a clear plastic container, "Cupcakes. They’re purple."

Tommy took the box from his daughter, "You can have one after you eat some dinner."

"Can I have a bite now?" Prue asked hopefully.

Tommy removed a cupcake from the box and peeled back the wrapper.  He held it to Prue’s lips, "One bite."

Prue took a bite and did a little happy dance as she chewed, "It's so yummy."

Tommy couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. Prue was so much like her mother, and their similarities brought him no end of joy.

"I'm glad you like it." Grace tapped the bag, "There's still one more thing inside."

Prue reached inside and pulled out a t-shirt.  She held it up to look at. "What does it say?" she held it for Grace to see.

"Someone at West Point loves me," Grace pointed to each word as she read.

"I love you too," Prue held her arms out for a hug.  "Thank you for my presents."

Grace hugged Prue, "You're welcome."

"Da, put the t-shirt on West Point, please," Prue held out her new t-shirt and bunny to Tommy.

"You named the bunny, West Point?" he asked as he pushed the rabbit’s head through the t-shirt.

"Yes, and I'm going to sleep with him every night," she informed them.

"I brought nail polish.  Do you want me to paint your toes?" Grace asked.

Prue pushed her blankets off and gingerly moved her feet out from beneath the covers.

"Are you in pain, Prue?" Tommy asked when his daughter winced. Her next dose of painkillers wasn’t due for another hour.

"I'm okay, da.  My stitches pulled a little," she smiled reassuringly.  Prue wiggled her toes at Grace, "What colors did you bring?"

“What colors did I bring? I brought all the colors. Rainbows have nothing on me.” Grace removed a large, clear cosmetic’s bag from her purse, "I don't have as many colors as your mom, but almost."

Tommy chuckled at the bag that had to contain, at least, fifty colors.  Felicity had created a monster when she began painting Grace’s fingers and toes when she was little.  Grace’s obsession rivaled Felicity's and they were constantly comparing and trading colors.  "What are you going to do without nail polish?" Tommy asked his niece. He doubted West Point cadets were permitted to wear lime green nail polish with their uniforms.

"I’ll still be able to paint my toenails," Grace answered

Prue inspected the contents of the bag.  She removed several colors and lined them up on the bed beside her.  She bit her bottom lip, "I can't decide."

"They’re all good choices," Grace remarked as she examined each color, one at a time.  She held up a bottle of bright pink polish with silver glitter.  "I think you deserve the fancy polish."

Prue nodded eagerly, "I love the fancy polish."

Grace placed nail polish remover, cotton balls, and lotion on the bed next to Prue.  She began to remove the robin's egg blue polish Prue already had on her toes.  Grace made a face, "Who painted your toes?  Uncle Ollie, Bobby, or William?"

"Daddy," Prue giggled.

"I thought so.  He always paints as much skin as he does nail," Grace said as she massaged cream into Prue's feet and legs.

"Daddy says my toes are far away and no one will notice," Prue recited Oliver's standard response for when his wife or daughters complained about his pedicures.  “He says his fingers are too big and my toes are too small."

"Uncle Ollie is ridiculous," Grace commiserated.  "He said the same thing to me when I was your age."

Prue watch quietly as Grace painted her toes.  She giggled each time Grace blew across her toes to speed up the drying process.  "Grace?" Prue asked hesitantly.  When Grace looked up she asked, "Do you have to go to college at West Point?  Can't you go to SCU like Will did?  That way, I can still see you."

"I know West Point seems far away, but I’ll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas.  You can send me video messages and I’ll send you messages back.  You'll be so busy having fun in kindergarten - you won't have time to miss me, but you'll have so many good stories to tell me when you do see me."

Prue eyed Grace skeptically and then sighed, "Okay."

Grace smiled with relief, "How do we feel about lip gloss?"

"Can I?" Prue asked her dad.

"Lip gloss is a necessity in the hospital," Tommy informed his daughter.

"This pink one has sparkles in it too," Grace put some on her own lips to show Prue.  "What do you think?"

Prue nodded her head and puckered her lips. "How do I look?"

Grace held out her compact so Prue could see herself in its mirror. "You look beautiful," Grace told her.

Prue turned to Tommy, "How do I look, da?"

"Gorgeous," he told his daughter.

Prue took the tube from Grace and crooked her finger at her dad, "Pucker up."

Tommy pursed his lips and allowed his daughter to apply the glittery lip gloss.  "How do I look?" he asked when she was done applying the cosmetic.

"Very handsome," Prue declared.

Prue held out the tube of lip gloss for Grace to take back.  Grace placed the nail polish, she'd just used on Prue's toes, next to the lip gloss and covered Prue’s hand with her own.  "You keep these. Every time you wear them, you can think of me."

Prue clutched the items to her chest, "Thank you." She handed the nail polish and lip gloss to Tommy, "Put them in my bag, please. I don't want to forget them when I go home."

Tommy placed her new prized possessions into her overnight bag.  "All set, sweet pea."

Grace shifted until she was next to Prue on the bed.  She grabbed the remote from the table, "So, what's good?"

"We can watch, The Little Mermaid," Prue offered like it was some sort of great sacrifice.

Grace selected the requested movie, "Do you think Uncle Tommy will sing for me?"

Prue looked at her dad and smiled, "He sings for all the people he loves."

Tommy shifted his chair to see the television.  He would gladly sing any song for his daughter and niece. It seemed like only yesterday that Grace was the only child in their lives. He’d watched, The Little Mermaid, countless times with Grace and had sung along with her. Spending time with Grace had made him realize how much he wanted a family with Oliver and Felicity. Without Grace, he didn’t think he’d have Bobby, Becca, Nate or Prue. He'd watched her grow from an infant to a remarkable young woman who was about to commit to serving her country for the next nine years. He couldn’t be prouder of their amazing Grace. "I'll sing, but you both have to sing with me."

Grace and Prue immediately started singing along with the sailors on screen and clapped their hands when Tommy joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> You know you need to get a life when the best thing that's happened to you in the past few weeks is finally getting off the waiting list for a better parking garage at work. It's only taken twelve years, but my new parking spot has shaved seventeen minutes off my commute. I'm seriously excited. lol #adulting sucks
> 
> My vacation messed up my writing schedule. I'm working to get the first part of the postpartum fic up on Saturday. There is a chance I won't post until Sunday, if I'm still editing.
> 
> Here is a very small taste from, It Wasn't Supposed To Be This Way.
> 
> Regaining consciousness was always disconcerting for Felicity. Sound was always the first thing that registered with her, and this time was no different. She could hear the steady beeps of a monitor and the whirring of a ventilator. Felicity’s heart began to race as she struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes blinked against the harsh lights over her hospital bed. The sensation of the intubation tube caused her to gag and she cried out in pain as fire tore through her abdomen. She could feel herself begin to panic and her chest tightened as she struggled to breathe.
> 
> “Easy, Felicity,” Dr. Edwards said as he leaned over her. “I need you to relax. You’re all right.”
> 
> Felicity grabbed onto the doctor’s sleeve with one hand as she pulled on the tape holding the tubing in place. She looked around the room for any sign of Oliver or Tommy. She needed the tube out so she could ask questions. The last thing she remembered was Oliver and Tommy going to look at the babies as the doctor sewed her closed. She remembered the sounds of alarms. Felicity pulled on the tube again. She needed to know if her babies were dead.
> 
> “I’m going to remove the tube, but I need you to listen to me. Okay?” he asked firmly.
> 
> Felicity nodded and blinked to force the tears from her eyes. 
> 
> He redirected her hands to a pillow he placed on her stomach. “I need you hold the pillow against your stomach as you cough. You’ve had major surgery and the incision is going to cause you pain when you cough. Holding the pillow will make the pain manageable.”
> 
> She nodded again and held the pillow tightly against herself.
> 
> The doctor removed the tape, “On three – one – two – three.”
> 
> Felicity coughed as the ventilator tube was removed. The pain from her surgery was blinding and it took a moment for her to catch her breath. “The babies,” she gasped.
> 
> “They’re in the NICU with Oliver and Tommy,” he said kindly and sat on the edge of her bed. “I’ve been told they’re both doing well.”
> 
> Felicity began to cry with relief. The doctor held her hand and let her regain her composure. “You promised no ventilator,” she hissed angrily.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
